Death Battle:Bowser vs Gilgamesh
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a Death Battle! One day Bowser '''was sitting on his throne. It was peaceful day after kicking the butts of Titans(See http://metamaster54610.deviantart.com/art/Death-Battle-Bowser-vs-The-Titans-514859139) He made Eren's job look easy. But today wasn't just kicking ass. Bowser was just defeated by Mario. He couldn't get Peach. He just couldn't. Bowser looked out the window of his castle. He saw a blond haired armored girl fighting an heavily armor rmored man. The Blonde Haired girl was none other Arturia Penndragon. But you could just call her Saber. The heavily armored man? Why I'm glad you asked. It was Berserker Lancelot. Saber summoned her sword and swung it sending Berserker a mile away. Bowser was impressed. Another magical girl. Maybe he could get her insted of Peach. Saber and Shirou sat together on a bench. Saber put her hand on Shirou's hand. "Shirou." Saber said happily. "I love-" But before Saber was going to say what every Fate fan would dream she would say Bowser grabbed Saber by the head. "Hey let me go!" Saber said. "You creep!" Bowser dragged her toward his castle. "Shirou!" Saber said reaching out her hand to catch Shirou even though it was practically impossible for the King of Knights! Saber has tears in her eyes. How could this Turtle interupt her and Shirou? Bowser threw Saber right toward the Koopa army. "Who is he?" Saber muttered. "I never remembered him in any of my games." Meanwhile a man with Golden Armor and blonde hair was walking with a guy with Blue hair and brown clothing. The golden armored man, was none other than The King Of Heroes, '''Gilgamesh walking with Lancer. "Where is that blonde beauty?" Gilgamesh asked. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw Saber! Gilgamesh ran to the castle knocking Lancer down. "Well, Atleast I'm not dead." Lancer said still faceplanted in the ground. Gilgamesh burst in the castle. "Unhand Saber at once. She is mine." Gilgamesh said getting in his fighing stance. "No way! This blonde haired girl is mine! I kidnapped her fair and square bub!" Bowser said getting into his fighting stance as well. Fight! Bowser attacked first throwing a punch at Gilgamesh knocking him back. Gilgamesh followed up with a kick to Bowser's head. Bowser hide in his shell. Gilgamesh kept on trying to beat up Bowser. Eventually Gilgamesh kicked the Turtle away. Gilgamesh walked to Saber. "Saber!" Gilgamesh said. He was about to grab her. When suddenly out the blue Bowser came and hit him like a wrecking ball. Gilgamesh was knocked to the ground. Bowser attracted his limbs and head. Bowser proceeded to pound Gilgamesh multiple times. Bowser lifted Gilgamesh and slammed him. "Puny Mongrel!" Gilgamesh yelled. "I am not a Mongrel I am a turtle." Bowser replied. Bowser breathed fire at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh's armor began to burn but Gilgamesh didn't care. Gilgamesh summoned a sword. Quickly Bowser used his dark Magic to create clones. Gilgamesh swung his sword decapitating Bowser. Bowser faded away in darkness But that wasn't Bowser. It was a clone. With several slashes the Bowser clones where hacked to pieces. Bowser blasted an magic energy beam. It engulfed Gilgamesh. When it cleared Gilgamesh was unarmed. Bowser breath a steam of fire. Gilgamesh dodged. Instead of hitting Gilgamesh it hit Lancer frying the poor guy to a crisp. "Lancer died!" Archer said. "You aren't human!" Said Rin Tohsaka. Bowser threw Lancer's corpse at Gilgamesh but Gilgamesh summoned a sword and sliced Lancer in half. Bowser quickly teleported behind Gilgamesh and slashed him repeadedly with his claws. Bowser created clones. The clones repeadedly beat up Gilgamesh. What did Gilgamesh do? He slashed the clones repeadedly to pieces with his sword. "Puny Mongrel! Even your clones aren't much of a fight!" Gilgamesh said. Bowser punched Gilgamesh into a wall with one punch. Bowser hid in his shell and flung himself at Gilgamesh. Bowser repeadedly beat up and slashed Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was covered in blood. "Get the hell of me!" Gilgamesh yelled. Gilgamesh threw a kick at Bowser's face causing Bowser's face to bleed a bit. Bowser bit Gilgamesh by the head. Gilgamesh's head was crushed. Bowser's teeth was implanted in Gilgamesh's skull. Gilgamesh punched Bowser knocking him away as well as leaving a few of Bowser's teeth in Gilgamesh's head. Don't worry Bowser still has a lot of teeth left. Bowser blasted a fire ball at Gilgamesh sending him back. Quickly Gilgamesh pulled out his bow and arrow. Gilgamesh reared back an arrow.... Bowser ran at Gilgamesh only to met with multiple arrows and electricuted. Skin began to erode. Bowser roared in pain. Bowser stomped the ground creating a shock wave knocking Gilgamesh off his feet. Gilgamesh pulled out his lance and threw it at Bowser's head. Bowser roared as the lance impaled Bowser eye. That's gotta hurt like hell. Gilgamesh ran at Bowser and tried to jerk out the Spear sending blood everywhere. Bowser punched Gilgamesh away pulling out Bowser's eye in the process. Blood come out of Bowser's eyehole. Gilgamesh grabbed Caladbolg and put in a bow? He reared back the bow and launced it sending the sword at Bowser. Bowser began to disort as time and space was being warped. Bowser grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Bowser threw the sword in the lava insted of using it against Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh pulled out Dainsleif and Durandul and charged at Bowser. Bowser stood there like a sitting duck. Gilgamesh stabbed Bowser with both of the swords. The swords really hurt because they were powerfull but Bowser didn't care. He simply grabbed the swords and broke them in two. Bowser charged up a fire. "Prepared to be fried bub!" Bowser yelled as he blasted a beam of fire at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh blocked it with a Keyblade. Bowser punched the Keyblade so hard it exploded. Gilgamesh pulled out Harpe and shoved it into Bowser. Bowser was bleeding badly and was extremely injured. However Bowser transformed. Into a cat. This was Meowser. Meowser sliced Harpe into two and dug his claws into Gilgamesh's face. "A cat? Mongrel!" Gilgamesh said. Meowser hit Gilgamesh with his tail. Gilgamesh was sent flying into a wall. Meowser climbed up the wall of the castle. Gilgamesh flew at Meowser and uppercutted him. Meowser fell on the ground and reverted back to Bowser. Gilgamesh pulled out a sword and struck the downed Turtle. Bowser was electricuted and fried. Bowser was basically reduced to living turtle soup! Gilgamesh pulled out another sword. Bowser was frozen. Gilgamesh walked away. "Pathetic, Mongrel!" Suddenly Gilgamesh saw Bowser charge up a fireball which began to melt the ice block he was trapped in. Gilgamesh saw where this was going. Bowser ran out and punched Gilgamesh repeadedly. Bowser repeadedly clond himself. Bowser was sorrounded by a shitton of clones. Gilgamesh was thrown around. "Enough Mongrel!" Gilgamesh yelled as he flew in the air. "Gate of....." "Babylon!" Gilgamesh summoned multiple swords. Gilgamesh threw the swords impaling the clones causing them to fade. Bowser hid in his shell as it was impaled by swords. Meanwhile Saber used Excalibur to cut herself out and ran away from the castle. Bowser began to transform. He grew bigger with horns. This was his Giga Bowser form. "So that's how your gonna play?" Gilgamesh said. Gilgamesh pulled out a bigass sword. It had a beautiful golden handle and a red blade. This was Ea. Gilgamesh was at his full potiental. Part 2: Giga Bowser vs Gilgamesh with Ea. Giga Bowser threw a fist at Gilgamesh sending him back. Giga Bowser stomped the ground creating shock waves causing blood to come out of the king of heroes. Gilgamesh flew at Giga Bowser at Mach 874337(Which is the speed of light) breaking the light barrier. Giga Bowser was met with a slash. Blood flew everywhere. Giga Bowser was slashed repeadedly. Gilgamesh used Ea to charge up a beam and blasted it at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser was engulfed. But Giga Bowser was hardly affected. Giga Bowser blasted a beam of ice freezing Gilgamesh. Giga Bowser comboed the ice block shattering it. Giga Bowser punched Gilgamesh creating an explosion which launched Gilgamesh into a wall. Gilgamesh used Ea to disort time and space. Gilgamesh ran at Giga Bowser and Giga Bowser was warped in a giant rift in time and space. Gilgamesh used Ea to create a big explosion. The explosion reverted Giga Bowser to his base form. Gilgamesh reared back Ea as it began to surge with electricity. Bowser hid in his shell. Gilgamesh struck Bowser with Ea. Bowser was engulfed in a beam. Bowser's face began to melt away. Pretty soon Bowser's flesh was melting. When the explosion cleared. It wasn't pretty. Bowser was reduced to a skelaton. Dry Bowser. "Ha! Puny Mongrel!" Gilgamesh said. Dry Bowser jumped on Gilgamesh and threw him in the air. When Gilgamesh started to fall, Dry Bowser threw multiple bones at Gilgamesh. Dry Bowser grabbed Gilgamesh by the face. Bowser began to emply preassure to Gilgamesh's head. Gilgamesh couldn't lose to a turtle he couldn't! SPLICH! Gilgamesh's head was crushed into a bloody mess. Blood and brain ooshing out of his head. Gilgamesh's blonde hair was dyed red. Gilgamesh went limp. Bowser tossed the body asside as Gilgamesh finally fell over. His body managed to twitch slightly. It was over. K.O.! ' ' Bowser tosses Gilgamesh's corpse in the Lava. Doge:Well that makes this Mario Game rated T. Hyper Anon:Right from the start Bowser had the advantage. Sure Gilgamesh speed blitzes Bowser. But Bowser has the strength advantage in both lifting and striking strength. Doge: Gilgamesh's weapons are pretty powerful Bowser was durable enough to withstand all of the damage most of the weapons could have. I mean this turtle's shell was is freaking almost indestructable. Spongebob:Bowser stomped in close quaters combat but Gilgamesh had the advantage in long range. Bowser could easily kill Gilgamesh in a fist fight due to his superior strength while if Gilgamesh launched an arrow of sword Bowser's shell would take it. Doge:But however Gilgamesh's magic proof armor meant Bowser's magic wouldn't do shit to him. However Bowser didn't even need the power I just realized he had due to his strength and forms. Hyper Anon:Gilgamesh's trump cards the gate of Babylon was very affective but Bowser could just hide in his shell. Finally Ea is a very power weapon and while it could destroy people with ease Bowser's hard shell could defend Ea and even if Ea gets past Bowser's shell, Bowser could always use Dry Bowser. Doge:Looks like The King Of Heroes Gilga-met his match. Hyper Anon:The Winner Is Bowser. Bowser=Winner +Stronger +More Durable +More experience +Forms could help. '-Gilgamesh's magic immunity means Bowser's dark magic wouldn't help.' Gilgamesh=Loser +Faster +More Weapons +Smarter +Ea would help. ' '-Outclassed in strength and durability. '-Not as experienced'. Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Want to fight someone? Can't do it alone? Get a teammate! You can have whatever team you have! Except some teams are just plain weird. Sanjay and Craig vs Team Clarence Epilouge Saber found Shirou waiting for him. "I escaped from that turtle." Saber said. "Saber! What happened when you where at the turtle's castle?" asked Shirou. "Gilgamesh came in the turtle's castle and the 2 fought over me." Saber said. "Whatever happened to Gilgamesh?" Shirou asked. "I don't know I escaped." Saber said. "If you want we could check." Saber and Shirou walked over to Bowser's castle. They saw Gilgamesh's corpse floating in the lava his armor melting. Saber and Shirou's jaws dropped in shock. "I learned something today." Shirou said. "What is it master?" Saber asked. "People die when they are killed." People die when they ae killed indeed Shirou. Indeed. Category:Death Battles